


The Queen's Game

by SedinetteMichaelis



Series: Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty? [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: But we love her, Confused Peter Pevensie, M/M, Susan is a good sister, a bit manipulative too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: It had been as clear as water for Susan that Caspian had intended to woo Edmund since his arrival in Cair Paravel. She remembered Caspian’s presentation quite well after his arrival to the castle, as she remembered the way he had gazed at his brother, awe in his eyes. The King had been struck by love.Continuation of "Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty?"
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: Are you always so challenging, Your Majesty? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Queen's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hii people ! How are you doing ? 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos for the first part of this serie, it gave me motivation to write more about them. 
> 
> And thank you to Kirbywritesnarnia (tumblr) who also have an AO3 account (heroineaddict) who took the time to correct my mistakes and non-english sentences (you english are weird, so you know). I encourage you to go take a look to her fanfic :)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this little chapter :)

Susan knew that she and Edmund would have to speak the day after the feast given in King Caspian’s honour for winning the tournament. She needed to explain herself for her recent behaviour that had hurt Edmund so deeply. Clearly, Susan hadn’t wanted to hurt her brother -she loved him too much- but it had been necessarily evil, so to speak. 

It had been as clear as water for Susan that Caspian had intended to woo Edmund since his arrival in Cair Paravel. She remembered Caspian’s presentation quite well after his arrival to the castle, as she remembered the way he had gazed at her brother, awe in his eyes. The King had been struck by love. Well, he wasn’t the first of the day, after all it was Susan who had spread the word that Edmund prefered men -she wasn’t quite sure he did before all this affair had begun, but she was now certain of it-, but Caspian was the only one to keep looking at Edmund after the Just King had rejected every person who had attempted to approach him in the following days.

Edmund was a solitary man, preferring books over living beings, even if he was a brilliant politician, and Susan was saddened by the knowledge that her brother didn’t think himself worthy of the love of another person, because of what happened so many years ago, before they were crowned Kings and Queen of Narnia. It was so internalized that Susan wasn’t sure Edmund was conscious of rejecting people because of this. He was worthy, all he needed was a person deserving his love.

Caspian was certainly a good candidate, but first Susan had made sure he was a good man before pushing her brother to him. Susan never would have encouraged her dear little brother in the arm of a man she deemed unworthy of him. 

Edmund had to save her from Rabadash, because Susan had lacked discernment when she had met the Prince; she would have never let her brother make the same mistake as her. Therefore, Susan had used every spy she had at her disposition to learn everything that was to be known about Caspian : his secrets, every murmur about him and his life in general, and by Jove, if the man hadn’t been so interested in Edmund, she would have courted him herself. 

Caspian was loved by his people and he was fair to them. He was a pacifist at heart and wanted to develop his kingdom after the harsh years they all lived under his uncle’s dominion. He was intelligent, sweet, kind, strong and absolutely breathtaking. 

Even Edmund, always so cold to any feminine (and masculine) advances toward him, couldn’t help but notice the man, even if his first reaction was disdain and exasperation. Edmund would always remark when Caspian was in the same room as him and he would look his way, and so spot the King looking right at him. Susan was sure that Edmund, not used to receiving this kind of attention, hadn’t known how to react to Caspian’s attention other than by anger.

Susan had been amused but Edmund was too socially -and romantically- awkward for things to happen by themselves, so she whispered to Peter’s ears to talk to Caspian, that they hadn’t had any contact with Telmar before. And soon, Peter and Caspian were like brothers, talking about peace between their countries. Caspian had been eager to negotiate, especially after Susan had said in his presence that Edmund was the best in this matter. 

Susan learned that Caspian was always eager when it concerned Edmund. 

Both of them had been turning around the other, smiling at each other, exchanging sweet smiles during the tournament but it wasn’t enough yet. Edmund was naturally demure and shy with expressing his sentiments, even towards his siblings, and Caspian was waiting for a sign that he wouldn’t notice. In consequence, Susan had done what she was the best at : she  _ flirted _ . 

It worked wonderfully well : Edmund had been furious with her behaviour and had done his best to bring Caspian’s attention on himself. To have him angry at her was a small sacrifice and Susan knew Edmund would eventually forgive her. 

Her best shot was when she convinced Caspian to dance with her so she would give information, while her siblings covered her up. Caspian was a little afraid of Peter’s reaction if the High King knew he wanted to court his younger brother -Peter already knew but Caspian didn’t need to know-, and he didn’t know Lucy enough to ask her without question. Susan was the one to encourage him, it was normal to go to her. 

Edmund had been beyond furious; the betrayed expression on his face when he saw them dancing was perfect. Finally Edmund was acknowledging his feelings towards Caspian. 

“Edmund…” The man whispered as he stopped dancing, his eyes on Edmund, awed and stunned before such a beauty. 

“You should go to him before he escapes,” Susan said with a smile. “Tell him what you feel.”

“What if he doesn’t like me…”

“I wouldn’t be too worried if I were you, King Caspian.”

Susan smiled at him and pushed him towards Edmund who was disappearing in the gardens.

Caspian had run after his beloved and less than an hour later -the time for her to dance with several of her many suitors-, they were both back, Edmund at the arm of the Telmarine King, his cheeks red from pleasure and with the happiest smile she had ever seen on his face. At his side, Caspian was literally glowing with bliss, way too smug to have this beautiful King against him.

“Is it your work, sister?” Peter asked, suspicious, as the new couple went to dance. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Susan replied with a smile. 

“Don’t you dare lie, dear Queen, I know you well.”

“If I hadn’t taken action,” Susan replied to defend herself, “Caspian would have gone away before Edmund noticed his own feelings.”

“You are diabolical, Queen Susan.”

“Thank you, my King, but my work isn’t finished here. Caspian and Edmund aren’t married yet.”

“Susan…”

“What? A wedding is the best thing to consolidate our relationship with Telmar. We won’t be unmarried all our life, brother.”

Peter sulked at these words, but he knew she was right and the lack of wedding in their family was becoming worrisome, especially since they all agreed that it was the children of the High King who were to rule after them. Susan knew that Peter had organized this giant celebration in the hope to encounter the woman who would become his Queen, even if he hadn’t said it. 

She smiled sweetly as she took him against her in a hug. “Don’t worry, Edmund will always be a Narnian, even if he becomes the King of another nation.”

Susan understood Peter and his fears, and it was the reason she was still unmarried : Susan would marry someone only if they agreed to move to Narnia to live in Cair Paravel with her family. Lucy would obviously marry a Narnian herself, a fawn or a Green Dryad. Edmund was the exception, but Susan knew nothing could stop her brother from coming back to them. 

Another smile graced her face when she saw Caspian laying a kiss on Edmund knuckles, and Edmund blushing at the attention. How cute was this? Susan was so envious now. She wanted a man to look at her like this. Or a woman, she didn’t really care, really, as long as she had her family around her. 

“They are so cute!” Lucy exclaimed when she arrived at their side. “Edmund looks so happy! I was sure the dress I chose for him would be to Caspian’s liking.”

Indeed, Caspian couldn’t take his eyes away from Edmund, gaze roaming in his body in a way that had the rest of the siblings blush. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the room given to Caspian for the rest of his stay was abandoned from now on. 

Peter groaned while Susan and Lucy laughed, then both Queen looked at the other, knowing smiles on their lips. They still had a King to marry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo (or a comment :p) !


End file.
